Manaphy's wish
by princessplatinum
Summary: after being assigned partners in health class, ruby and sapphire take care of an egg only to find out that it's a manaphy! can ruby and sapphire protect the new born pokemon from being descovered and still pass health class?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! I know I only read fanfics and reviewed people's chapters, but I decided to do a RubyXSapphire for my first fanfic.

My inspirations: ChocoCookiePuff, DarkPurpleVampireGirl, xXxDreamwindxXx, dejiko001, cosmoticflower, and Chiio-chan. The authorsof my favorite stories!

Disclaimer: nobody on fanfiction owns pokemon, not even me!

Anyways, on with the story!

"Now class, for the next two months you'll taking care of an actual pokemon egg." Mrs. Joy told her health class. _I hope I don't get paired with Sapphire again._ Ruby thought. He had been paired with Sapphire with past homework and ended up doing all the work while she goofed off.

"Now the pairs are Red and Yellow, Diamond and Platinum, Gold and Crystal, Blue and Green, and Ruby and Sapphire.". _No shock. I'm gonna be stuck caring for the egg by myself_ Ruby thought. "Will the mothers come get your eggs? Now these eggs are completely random. I don't even know what pokemon they are.".

All of the girls went to the front and got an egg holder covered in a curtain. "Now, will all the fathers please come and get there instruction files?". All the boys went to the front and got a microchip to plug into there pokedexes.

_After school on the way home..._ Sapphire was carrying the egg in her arms with Ruby walking next to her. "Your gonna ditch me with the egg aren't you?" Ruby asked looking at Sapphire. "Why would I do that?" Sapphire said innocently.

"Well, let's see..." Ruby started "When I did the science project you went to see a movie, when I did the history paper you went to the amusement park, and when I rehearsed the romeo and juliet scene for drama you were 'out sick'. Face it, you always leave me to do all the work for you. And I don't want the egg to be eaten or smashed just 'cause you're to lazy to protect it.".

"I'll show you. I can take care of the egg better than you would!" Sapphire said with fire in her eyes "for the rest of the assignment we'll both live in our secret base with the egg.". "What?"

_A few days later at their secret base... Why'd I agree to this? Now I gotta live with Saph for two months!_ Ruby thought walking around with Zuzu(Swampert), Coco(Delcatty), and Ruru(Kirlia) watching him. "I gotta be dreaming." Ruby said "Zuzu, I need you to use your rock smash on me.". Zuzu gave Ruby a puzzled expression then hit his face so hard with his fist that Ruby fell over. "Not dreaming." Ruby said rubbing where Zuzu hit him.

"Hey, Ruby!" Sapphire said running inside with a super happy expression and Toro(Blaziken), Dono(Donphan), and Rono(Aggron) following her. "Saph, do we really need to do this?" Ruby asked standing up. "Yeah." Sapphire said "And besides if the egg hatches when it's at home with me I won't know what to do.". "Just don't ditch me this time, got it?" Ruby told her. But Sapphire wasn't paying attention at all and was watching T.V. Ruby sweatdropped.

"This is gonna be a long assignment".

"Sapphire? Sapphire?" Ruby said waving his hands in front of Sapphire. Ruby picked up a marill poke doll then yelled "Saph!". He threw it at Sapphire and it hit her head then bounced off. "Why you little...!" Sapphire said angrily standing up and turning to face Ruby. She then grabbed a pachirisu doll and chucked it at Ruby. It made contact with his face making him fall over backwards.

"Careful! I won this in a contest!" Ruby said standing back up holding the doll with one hand. "You and your stupid contests! If you battled a bit you wouldn't be as weak as you are now!" Sapphire yelled. "Contests are not stupid!" Ruby finally snapped. He was used to Sapphire swearing and embarrassing him. But when she bad mouthed contests, he always lost it. Ruby began throwing dolls and cushions at Sapphire, and she was throwing them back at him.

Sapphire threw a clefairy doll, which Ruby dodged but it was heading towards the table with the egg holder on it. The doll hit the egg holder making it fly off the table. "The egg!" They yelled. Ruby dived for it but wasn't close enough. Sapphire dived for it and caught the egg holder. "I got it!" Sapphire yelled happily. "Great! Now... Will you get off of me!". Sapphire didn't realize she had landed on top of Ruby.

Sapphire quickly got off of Ruby and helped him up. "You okay?" Sapphire asked. "Think so. How's the egg?". Sapphire put the egg holder on the table. Ruby lifted the curtain a little to see the egg. The egg was blue with a red orb in the middle with smaller yellow orbs surrounding it.

"Saph, we got a problem."

"What? Is the egg broken?"

"No, worse"

"What?"

"It is a Manaphy egg."

"What are we gonna do?" Sapphire said walking back and forth "Manaphy's a legendary pokemon. If my dad sees we have a legendary pokemon, I'll never hear the end of it!". "Relax." Ruby said "As long as it doesn't hatch we're okay." . Just then the egg glowed. "It's hatching!" Ruby yelled taking the top off of the egg holder. The egg glowed brighter and longer then the first time.

The third time the light gulped the whole room. it was so bright, that sapphire and ruby had to cover their eyes. When they opened there eyes back up they where underwater but they could breathe.

"Are you my parents?" a voice asked. They looked in front of them to see a small white shape. "Are you manaphy?" Ruby asked. "Yes, I am." the voice said "Please, did you hatch my egg?" "Yeah, I guess we did." Sapphire said. "Then you are my parents." Manaphy said "You must make sure i'm always near water. Without water, I will die slowly and painfully." "We'll make sure you're near water, Manaphy." Ruby promised. "Thank you..."

The light faded, and Ruby and Sapphire were back in their secret base. But something was different, the egg had hatched! There was now a little blue pokemon with a pair of antenna, yellow markings around it's shut eyes, stubby legs, club-like arms, and a red gem on it's stomach was now where the egg was.

"Mana?" the pokemon said as it open it's eyes. It looked towards Ruby and Sapphire. "Hi, there! I'm Sapphire" Sapphire said happily. "And i'm Ruby.". "Sapp hire and rub bie." Manaphy said slowly. "that's right!" Ruby said with a smile. Manaphy giggled then said "Sapp hire! Rub bie! Sapp hire and Rub bie!" Manaphy said happily spinning in circles.

Sapphire picked manaphy up in her arms. "Aren't you smart? and cute too!" Ruby said to Manaphy. Manaphy giggled, then the balls at the end of it's antennae started to glow. Manaphy touched Ruby and Sapphire at the same time before it's gem started to glow.

"I feel really weird." Ruby said noticing that he was now holding Manaphy. "So do I" Sapphire said. But Sapphire's voice didn't come from her body, it was coming from Ruby's! "Ruby... What happened?" Sapphire asked just about to scream. "I think this is Manaphy's personal attack, Heart Swap." Ruby explained "Manaphy can take the hearts of two people and swap them. Don't worry the effects are only temporary".

"We gotta make sure no one sees us like this." Ruby said taking a water bottle out of his bag and feeding Manaphy the water. Ruby turned to see Sapphire closing her phone.

"Sapphire?" "hmm?". "Who did you call?" "Gold and Kris". "What did you say?" "To come over." "Are you crazy? We don't want anyone to see us like this!" Ruby yelled after putting Manaphy down on a bean bag. "If we tell them to, they won't tell anyone!" Sapphire yelled back. "You know that Gold's got a big mouth! He couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it!"

Ruby slapped Sapphire's shoulder so, Sapphire punched him in the arm. Before they knew it they were rolling around yelling and pulling on each other's hair and hat. "Yo, Ruby! Saph!" Gold yelled walking inside with Kris(crystal) following him with a Pokemon in her hands. "Well, well." Gold said satisfied with a smirk. Ruby and sapphire looked at each other and got back up quickly.

"So..." Kris said "Did your egg hatch?". "No." Ruby and Sapphire said together. "What's up with you?" Gold asked sitting on a bean bag. Something was in the corner of Gold's eye. "What's this?" He asked picking Manaphy up "it feels so real.". Ruby(Sapphire) quickly ran and grabbed Manaphy from Gold. "What was that for? I was only looking at it. Not like I was gonna hit it with my billiard cue or something.".

"What's wrong, Saph? Your acting kinda like Ruby." Kris said worried. "Uhh..." Ruby said. He was back in his own body.

Hope you all liked chapter one of "Manaphy's wish"! I'll try to add chapter 2 soon!

And I'm gonna post another fanfic as soon as I finish the storyline (it'll be a pokemon adventure that's kinda like ruby and sapphire's adventure). So, review and follow the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter 2 of "Manaphy's wish"! Thanks for the review xXxDreamwindxXx! Okay, time for the dumb Disclaimer. If I didn't want to be sued I would never add this!

Disclaimer: no one on fanfiction owns pokemon, not even me!

Alright, on with the story!

"What happened?" Sapphire asked. "The effect must have worn off," Ruby said. "What are you talking about?" Gold asked. "Oh, nothing!" Ruby said sweating a little. "Why were you acting like Ruby, Sapphire?" Kris asked. The pokemon in Kris' arms began to fidget. It was wrapped in a little blanket so you couldn't see it. "Someone's up early," Kris said to the pokemon. "Who?" Sapphire asked. Kris put the pokemon on a table and unwrapped it.

It was a baby Ralts. "AWW!" Ruby said happily smiling "Ruru, look! This Ralts looks just like you use to look!" Ruru walked over to see the little pokemon. "Kirl!" Ruru said to the pokemon. Ralts looked at Ruru, then it started to cry "R... Ral... RALTS!" Kris picked the crying psychic-type up and tried to calm it down. "It never cried before," Gold said.

"Well, something like this happened once when I was training with Ruru when I was little." Ruby explained "I had crashed my bike into a tree and twisted my ankle. I was crying so hard, then, Ruru started crying as hard as I was. My dad told me that Ralts are able lock onto another's emotions and mimic them." "If Ralts was crying then…" Sapphire said. There was a faint crying coming from Manaphy.

"Does that doll have a voice chip in it or something?" Gold asked. "Yes, now, could you two leave?" Sapphire asked innocently while handing Manaphy to Ruby. "Why?" Gold asked. "Just because." "Because why?" . Gold was being difficult, Sapphire hated when somebody was acting difficult or stupid to her, like when she tries to get Ruby to remember. "BECAUSE I SAID SO, YOU CUE BALL PLAYING IDIOT! NOW GET OUT!" she yelled at him.

Gold flinched, grabbed Kris and Ralts, then ran outside at full speed. "Wow," Ruby said "I've known you for over four years, but I never knew you could get THAT loud.". He was laying down on the floor with his legs up, his eyes were spirals, and Manaphy was dazed in his arms. "Heh," Sapphire said helping them up "I wasn't even at half power, Gold got off easy that time."

"Sapphire! Ruby!" Manaphy yelled while struggling in Ruby's arms with it's eyes closed "Mana… Manaphy… Manaphy hurt!"

I know, REALLY SHORT CHAPTER! It's just, next chapter is gonna be really long (longer than this at least!)!

My next story is gonna be up before this time next month! So, review and follow the story!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay! Here's chapter 3! I started writing this as soon as I posted chapter 2!

Disclaimer: no one on fanfiction owns pokemon, not even me!

Alright, here ya go!

"Mana… Manaphy… Manaphy hurt!" "What?" Ruby said sounding a little scared. "W-water! Manaphy, water!" the baby pokemon yelled in pain. "Ruby!" Sapphire said getting his attention "Remember, manaphy needs to be near water, or he'll die!" "But the nearest lake in 20 minutes away! We'll never make it!" "MANA! MANNAAPHHYYY!" Manaphy's body glowed as bright as the egg did before.

Once again, Sapphire and Ruby were underwater again. "R-ruby… S-sapphire…" Manaphy said weakly. He was at the same distance as he was before. "T-there is a-a under g-ground l-lake, just a few yards away from h-here. Bring me there,"

The light faded. Without another word, Ruby and Sapphire returned all of their pokemon, leaving only Dono and Zuzu left out of their pokeballs.

A few minutes later, Ruby and Sapphire were riding their pokemon, when Manaphy's gem started to glow. "Sapphire!" Sapphire turned her head around to him. Zuzu and Dono stopped in their tracks and their trainers hopped off.

"This must be where the lake is!" Sapphire said looking at the ground. Manaphy's breathing was being shortened. "We don't have much time!" Ruby said "Zuzu! Rock smash on the ground!" "Dono, jump than use Slam on the ground, too!" The two pokemon followed their trainer's instructions and slammed on the ground. Two craters were formed from where the pokemon hit, the craters slowly filled with water.

"Hurry," Ruby said placing Manaphy in the deeper crater. It was deep enough that the balls on Manaphy's antenna were just barely surfacing. The small pokemon's eyes opened halfway, he crawled out of the water. Manaphy was covered in dirt and mud. "The water isn't clean enough!" "What do we do now?"

Sapphire picked Manaphy up in her arms, grabbed Ruby's hand, she started to run towards a clearing in the forest, partially dragging him. "S-Saph, what are you doing?" Ruby yelled at the girl. "You'll see!" she said, not turning to him "Pilo!" the tropius came out of Sapphire's fanny pack and was flying next to her. He looked ahead and flew much faster. Ruby looked ahead to, they were heading towards a cliff and Sapphire wasn't slowing down! "S-Saph? Sapphire!" Ruby yelled. But, all she did was tighten her grip on him and run faster.

Sapphire jumped off the cliff. "AAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, with his eyes closed. "Ruby," he kept screaming "Ruby!" he was still screaming. Sapphire was really annoyed now "RUBY!" she yelled slapping him across the face, shutting him up. "Ow…" Ruby said rubbing the red hand shaped spot on his cheak. He looked, he was riding on Pilo(not falling).

Sapphire was turned around, so she was facing him, holding Manaphy in one of her arms. "Tropi!" Pilo cried. They were now over a large lake. Sapphire pulled out a pokeball, then returned Pilo, when they were right above the center of the lake!

"Ruby,"

"Yeah?"

"You can scream now"

"AHH!"

Before they knew it, Manaphy, Ruby, and Sapphire all plunged into the lake. Ruby popped up gasping and coughing. Manaphy popped up next to him. "Manaphy, you're alright!" Ruby said happily "Wait, where's Sapphire?".

Manaphy and Ruby looked in all directions, Sapphire wasn't anywhere to be seen "Sapphire! Sapphire, where are you?" Ruby yelled "Mana!" Manaphy yelled. He stuck his head underwater, and Ruby followed. A few feet below them, Sapphire floated with her foot caught in between two rocks and her eyes were closed.

Ruby popped back up. "Manaphy, we have got to save her!" He took a deep breath before diving to save his friend. He quickly swam near her and tried to pull her out. The rocks were clamped tightly on her foot so he and manaphy picked the rocks up and threw them away.

When the rocks were gone, Ruby swam back to the surface, holding Sapphire. "ZUZU!" Ruby yelled. The swampert heard it's trainer, jumped off the cliff, and swam towards Ruby and the unconscious Sapphire. As soon as the pokemon was next to him, Ruby carefully placed his friend on Zuzu's back. Ruby and Manaphy got on as well.

"Zuzu, surf!" Ruby instructed. _When they were have way to the shore_…

_Please still be alive_ Ruby thought looking at the girl in front of him. Manaphy gave a worried look to Ruby.

Cliffhanger. I don't do these often, but it seamed perfect to add one here. Thanks for the reviews! I've already started chapter 4 so it'll be up soon! Review and follow the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! You all must be wondering if Sapphire is alive or dead, right? Well the chapter answers that question!

Disclaimer: no one on fanfiction owns pokemon, not even me!

What you've been waiting for, chapter 4!

Zuzu quickly swam to shore, where Ruby placed Sapphire on the dry sand. As soon as her put her down, Ruby gave Sapphire CPR (aka mouth-to-mouth). He did this for about 4 minutes. She still was motionless. "I can't believe this…" Ruby said with tears welling up in his eyes. He leaned in near her head. Ruby was kissing Sapphire.

Ruby didn't notice, Sapphire opened her eyes and saw what he was doing. He pulled away and saw Sapphire still laying there, but her face was flushed red and her eyes were open. "S-Sapphire!" Ruby said backing away a little "I-I t-thought you were dead!" "Well I'm not." She said sitting up with her face still red "Why were you kissing me?"

"CPR, you know." He said looking away, rubbing the back of his head and blushing harshly. "Oh," she coughed up some water. "You must still have a lot of water in your lungs." He said "Let's get you to the pokemon center,". Ruby started to walk away when,

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you, umm,"

"What?"

"Carry me to the pokemon center? I think I twisted my ankle."

Ruby came back and picked Sapphire up onto his back

"Thanks a lot, Ruby."

"You're welcome. But I'm not doing this on the way back, got it?"

"Fine."

"Your friend will be just fine," the nurse said to Ruby. He sighed, "That's a relief, I thought she was a goner. She's done a lot of stupid stuff in her life, but nothing like this." The nurse left. "Hey, Ruby!" Pearl yelled to his prissy friend. "Oh, hi, Pearl." Ruby said looking up to him.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Ruby looked towards the floor "Sapphire. We were in the lake, when her foot got caught. I thought she was dead for awhile" He looked back up "But, the nurse says she'll be just fine. What are you doing here, Pearl?" "Oh, I am just waiting for Dia and Missy. They're soppost to be here by now." he sighed "Hopefully Dia didn't over eat again." "Diamond can over eat?"

Diamond and Platinum walked through the doors and towards Pearl. "Where were you?" Pearl yelled at Diamond. "Why'd you yell at me?" Diamond asked "sorry, force of habit.". A nurse came up to the group "Ruby, we are short on psychic-type pokemon. Your friend Sapphire said that you had a kirlia, could you please use it on her?" "Okay," Ruby said standing up "See you guys later."/

The nurse brought Ruby to the room that Sapphire was in. Manaphy was laying down next to Sapphire's head. "Ruby help Sapphire?" Manaphy asked. "Yeah, I guess so." Ruby took out a pokeball "Ruru!" the ballarina pokemon popped out of the ball and was standing in front of him. "Ruru, there's a lot of water in Sapphire's lungs, use psychic on her lungs!" Knowing Ruby had everything under control, the nurse left

A few minutes after the nurse left, Ruru had finished removing the water from Sapphire's lungs. She groaned as she sat up. Sapphire looked at Ruby. "Something wrong?" he asked. She didn't say anything. Sapphire got off of the bed and walked over to Ruby. She hugged him and said "Thanks for saving me, Ruby.". Ruby didn't say anything, all he did was blush and hug her back.

END of chap. 4! Next chapter the kanto trainers will turn up! Review and follow the story!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5 for ya! Sorry it took me so long to update (Too many things at school ( ).Thanks for all of the reviews, oh, and I'M NOT GONNA ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTIL I GOT AT LEAST 13 REVIEWS TOTAL!

Disclaimer: no one on Fanfiction owns pokemon, not even me!

Hope you like this chapter!

Ruby and Sapphire still stood there hugging each other, until… "Well, well." Green said, standing in the doorway. The two trainers looked at each other then quickly stepped a few feet away from each other. "What the hell are you doing in here, Green?" Sapphire yelled. "I was looking for Blue, but then I got bored so I decided to snoop around." She said smirking.

"That doesn't give y-" Ruby was cut off by Manaphy saying "Green?". "What was that?" Green asked. "Oh, nothing!" Sapphire standing in front of the bed with Ruby next to her

Sapphire stood in front of Ruby, while he quickly, but carefully, put Manaphy into his bag. "Hey, Ruby." Green said. Ruby quickly closed his bag and put it back on.

"Can I see your bag for a minute?" Green asked. "No," Ruby said "Come on," she said stepping forward. "I said no," Ruby said taking a step back with Sapphire "Come on, just for a minute." She said taking two steps forward, giving Ruby big puppy dog eyes. "No means no, Green." He said taking three steps back.

"Ruby," Green said emotionlessly "Let me see what's in your bag or…" she gave an evil smirk "I'll show everyone this picture I took of you without your hat on.". _I only take my hat off when I sleep. So that means…_ Ruby thought "YOU SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE WHEN I WAS SLEEPING?". Sapphire gave Ruby a look that said 'are you that stupid?' "Ruby, this is Green we're taking about. Be glad she didn't take a picture of you in the shower."

Ruby tried to imagine a camera flash going off when he was cleansing himself. He felt all the blood drain from his face. "So," Green started "we got a deal?" "No," Sapphire said "Ruby's been in worse situations."

"What? You mean that time you and him nearly got peed on by Emerald?" Green asked. "How the hell do you know about that?" Sapphire yelled, now feeling embarrassed. "I can get anyone to talk, even if they don't want to." She said smirking "Don't think I don't have dirt on everyone, especially you Sapphire."

"What could you have on me?" Sapphire asked. Green just grinned "I have pictures of you wearing dresses that Ruby made." Sapphire blushed from embarrassment "Don't think I won't show everyone them. Now, do we have a deal?"

Sapphire and Ruby were about to give in when a voice from the other side of the door said "You're blackmailing people again… Pesky girl."

All three of them looked towards the door. Green slammed open the door and tightly hugged the person behind it. It was Blue. "Where were you?" Green asked happily "The egg was about to hatch, so I went to the pokemon center." Blue replied, becoming irritated "Stop hugging me.". Green ignored him, and just held him tighter. "Run while you can." Blue said slightly struggling to breathe.

Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and quickly ran out of the room, leaving Blue to nearly suffacate from another one of Green's bone-crushing hugs.

Poor Blue. Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of next month. Review and follow the story! C ya latr!


End file.
